


Three Drabbles

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-02
Updated: 2003-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Three goodbyes from someone or somewhere. Challenge response





	Three Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Three Drabbles**

**by: Abigale**

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Category(s):** Challenge, Drabble  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Three goodbyes from someone or somewhere. 

Challenge: Write a good-bye drabble. Sam's departure from someone, or some place, or something in 100 words. 

**Lalala I Can't Hear You**

"I don't understand this!" Cathy yelled, frustration going supernova inside her. "I'm here, and they go there! I try to find them and they have to leave. It's almost like.... Sam, you didn't?!" 

Eyes glancing at her from under dark lashes, and over silver frames held barely concealed guilt. "You know the rules. You don't leave the White House for the last time unescorted. Patience." He licked his lips and pretended to go back to his report. 

"You!" 

Sighing, then throwing down his pen, Sam got to his feet and slowly brought his arms around her. "I hate goodbyes, Cath." 

~~~ 

**Samuel**

Josh had called him Samuel, once. But it was enough; to hear that word come out harsh yet fragile from a mouth that had just kissed him, tinged with the dark, mournful flavor of cigar and brandy. His breath twisted in his lungs just as Josh's fingers tangled in Sam's hair, streaks of highlights from his recent weekend in the tropics layered over the dark tresses. 

"Samuel." 

That's who he'd become, just before his shadow fell out of the car onto the pavement. The car's lights fluoresced behind him, and he'd stumbled away. Not drunk on whisky. Stumbled up the hard, slick stairs of his building, tucking himself into the vestibule before turning back to the empty street. 

~~~ 

**Solemnity**

"I named him Guppy, even though Mommy said you don't name pets for what they are; like I couldn't call a beagle Beagle," Sam said, then wiped his nose on the shoulder of his tee-shirt. 

"Sam." 

He sniffled loudly, but thought that was grosser than wiping his nose on a shirt. 

"Guppy was a good fish," Sam continued in a voice quivering with grief and pride. "He always had a smile for me every morning. Except this morning." His tear-clogged eyes swung up to his father, who smiled encouragingly, and Sam drew in a deep breath before continuing the eulogy. 


End file.
